In order to preserve a glucose strip, a reagent or a drug for a long period, these items are usually reserved in an air-sealed can for preventing being moistened and for ensuing quality thereof. There are currently various kinds of air-sealed devices over the market, including the mentioned air-sealed based devices, a vacuum based devices or an air-sealed devices with desiccant function.
However, with respect to the structure for a conventional air-sealed can, a barrier point or a barrier ring is usually disposed on body portion of the conventional air-sealed can, from which defects are accordingly derived. The derived defects are a consequence resulted from an ill design on structure or a non-circle product having a body biased from circle. As to the ill design on structure, it results in discrepancy for the force between respective barrier points or barrier ring with respect to the sealing ring on the cap. While the stress resulted from the force is changed, the cap will protrude from the side accepting minor force or even burst. As to the barrier ring, though it overcomes the defects existing in the use of barrier points to avoid the protrusion or burst by contacting with the cap in line-contacting instead of point-contacting, it also encounters troubles while the pressure or temperature in the environmental is significantly varied, since the air existing in the air-sealed can will proportionally expand its volume with respect to ascension of the temperature, which finally results in a burst, once the tolerance limitation ceiling is reached.
Furthermore, there are many reasons to cause a non-circle product, including the bad precision during machining, the ill plastic injection mold, the collision during cargo delivering and the shrinkage due to temperature variation. Since the friction force along the contacting line between the barrier ring and the cap is different for a non-circle product, while the pressure in the environmental is changed from high to low, a portion of the cap accepting a minor friction will consequently slide therefrom and finally protrude. Thus, the barrier ring can not tightly resist to the cap, so that the can not be sealed accordingly.
Hence, in order to improve the aforementioned air-sealed can, many kinds of air-sealed cans are developed. For instance, a desiccating can having a desiccant deposited into the air-sealed can to absorb the moisture certainly invading into the can is developed. Please refer to FIG. 1, which is a representative diagram for Taiwan Patent No. M363913. The body 10 disclosed in FIG. 1 includes a tank 14 that has a drug containing chamber 12 existing in the central portion and a plurality of containing chamber 11 annularly disposed along the drug containing chamber 12. The drug containing chamber 12 and the plurality of containing chamber 11 has bottom where an opening 121 and a vent 111 are respectively disposed. The opening 121 and the vent 111 are communicable to each other. A desiccant could be deposited into the drug containing chamber 12 for absorbing the moisture existing in the plurality of containing chamber 11 communicable to the drug containing chamber 12, so as to benefit the preservation of a glucose strip, a reagent or a drug reserved in the plurality of containing chamber 11.
Please resumes referring to FIG. 2(a), which is a diagram for U.S. Pat. No. 5,911,937. The container 61 in FIG. 2(a) has a desiccant entrained plastic layer 20 disposed on an inner surface 65. The desiccant entrained plastic layer 20 is formed by entraining a desiccating agent 30 and a channeling agent 35 into a polymer 25. The channeling agent 35 is utilized for forming a passage (not shown in FIG. 2(a)) in the polymer 25 which passage renders the desiccating agent 30 communicable to room in the container 61, whereby the desiccating agent 30 entrained into the polymer 25 can absorb the moisture existing in the container 61. The desiccating agent 30 could also be directly entrained into the inner surface 65 of the container 61 to be a part of the inner surface 65, as shown in FIG. 2(b).
Although currently there are many kinds of desiccating can are developed for absorbing the moisture existing in the sealed or non-sealed can and the drawbacks existing in the conventional air-sealed can are more or less improved thereby, there are plenty of room left behind for the structure of these air-sealed to be improved. Therefore, in view of the drawbacks in the prior art, a desiccating can is thus provided. The particular design in the present invention not only solves the problems described above, but also is easy to be implemented. Thus, the invention has the utility for the industry.